RUMOR CONTROL: Pretenders
RUMOR CONTROL: Pretenders & Claimants: Part 2 Religion: Faith of the Seven (convert)~CONFIRMED! BIOGRAPHY: She escaped during the plummeting of debris from something husge that crashed in the ocean, bey ond the known world at that time, of Westeros. The poisonous gases unfortunately, caused her to be ill, and thus her immortality, had been extinguished as a result of those gasses. Yet, she would live to be the first ever, oldest living giant woman in her time. She was a female version, of the ancient, Goliath, from the Human world, of Planet Earth… FAMILY: Mother: UNKNOWN; Father: UNKNOWN; Aunt: UNKNOWN; Uncle: UNKNOWN; Guardian: Lord Valdar-Banished To Death, At Castle Of The Damned, beyond the wall; Brothers: UNKNOWN; Sisters: UNKNOWN; Cousins: UNKNOWN; Husband: UNKNOWN; Sister-Wife Mothers (11): UNKNOWN~CONFIRMED By Practice Of Multiple Wives. Dragon: SUNFYRE~In Theory. HOUSE TARGARYEN: * Aegon Small Council - ' *'Hands of the Kings * Orys Baratheon † '- Best Friend, Former Hand of the King, Former Love Interest' * Lord Edmyn Tully † '- Second' Former Hand of the King * Ser Osmund Strong † '- Third Former Hand of the King' * Alyn Stokeworth † '- Fourth Former Hand of the King' * Grand Maester~Gawen † '- Ally/First Grand Maester' * Master of coin~Lord Crispian Celtigar † - Allies/First Master of coin * Master of laws~Lord Triston Massey † '-' Allies/First Master of laws *'Master of ships~'Lord Daemon Velaryon † '- Uncle/First Former Master of ships' * Aethan Velaryon † '- Father-in-Law/Second Master of ships' *'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard~'Ser Corlys Velaryon CANON SOURCE: High Born & Low Born: 'Part 2' Power & Skills:' ' Her powers were never documented, or purposely left out, as was her skills. Yet in theory, she could pick up a lion, as if it her a house cat. She had the ability to left stone blocks that were more heavy than what an average man at 10 feet tall could lift. Since she didn’t quite agree with having slaves do the work for her, as her parents in ancient Valaryia had practiced, she chose like the Valaryians, to not use slaves. And thus, this belief was passed on to the House of Valaryon. She could bend metals with her own hands, provided it was not too thick, to which an average man of any given house standing at 10 feet tall, could not. She didn’t live a lonely life, being the only survive to escape with her dragon, that hadn’t been killed in mid-air as they tried to escape as well. She did marry, though she found it amusing, when a Valaryon tried loving her, though short at 10 feet for which was then, their normal height in Planet Valaryia. Eventually, she did have children, though its unknown who they were. In theory, generations later, the descendants from her, settled in a place in or beyond the Red Waste of Essos. She had the skill to make royal jewelry, heal the sick, see for great distances, and her hearing was so keen, she could hear anything, before anyone else could. She even had the ability, to read minds, and sometimes, hear ones thoughts. As a mother, she produced so much milk, that in Human Measuring Standards, her breast milk on a daily basis, would be about a gallon per each of her breasts. Yet, due to the climate change as a result of the Valaryian doom, her children would not inherit immortality, as hers was diminished. But they would have long, longevity, as she now has. And sadly to say, they would not grow as tall as her, due to the orbit of her world, that was now on an elliptical orbit, where Summers were short, and Winters were extremely long. Physical Powers: >Superhuman Strength: ' She could defend herself, if need be. A simple punch to a face,or torso of a man, would be fatal. '>Superhuman Leaping: She could leap the distance of about a half days ride, though that would tire her out, eventually. She just had no interest in doing this constantly. >Superhuman Agility: 'She could practically bend backwards almost in a 90* angle, when in combat. '>Superhuman Equilibrium: Unknown >Superhuman Speed: 'She had the ability to keep up with her dragon when in flight, by running. '>Superhuman Parkour/Freerunning : She could run for at least 2-3 days non-stop, where as others, would have to stop for rest. >Superhuman Durability: Unknown >Rapid Cellular Regeneration: ' Many tried to assinate her, since she was adopted into the House OF Targaryen, as a member, and sole survivor of the Ancient City Of Valaryia’s kingdom, now destroyed in the Valaryian Doom. Yet that was their worst mistake. Though she was no longer immortal, a simple cut would vanish in a matter of a day or so, as an example. '>Healing Blood: ''' Though she was not into harming herself, and did not intentionally shed her blood to heal just anyone, her blood if one was treacherously injured, would be used to drip on the wound of a Targaryen, and thus, they would be healed rapidly, like her, in a matter of days. Yet this practice wasn’t always required or needed, so it wasn’t done very often. When and if needed, though very rare, she would simply cut her left palm, and make a fist, so the wound wouldn’t heal right away, and allow to blood to drip on the one she was caring for. '''Mental Powers: W.I.P.(Whispering Intelectual Powers)~Unknown. It is thought to be an ancient mental power. But if one made her angry, she had the ability, to just think about an action, to which the one who spoke with a forked tongue, suddenly couldn’t speak, or their throat would be squeezed by thought, till they suffocated and died. When her eyes glowed bright violet, best look out. She was not one to piss off. Magical Powers: Dragon Blood This magical power, was written in theory by those who tried to slight her name. Yet she made special potions from her dragons blood, when her dragon surrcombed to the poisonous are tht lingered high in the skies. What would have killed her and others immediately, if they got too close, took time to finally cause her dragon to sleep,and never wake again. No one knows, what was ever done with her dragons corpse, as it was a monstrous huge sized dragon. Yet a special temple on a pedestal type mountain wall, was a sacred place for dragon riders only. And she stored bottles of the blood for dragon rider s to use, in the event of wars and battles, to heal themselves, if they ever found themselves, or a loved one near death. Skills: >Genius-Level Intelligence: This was also known in the ancient king of Valaryia, as their Intellect. Hers was inherited from her mothers and fathers side. She could find almost any solution to any given problems imaginable, such as special shelters till the pyroclastic clouds from the many erupted volcanoes ceased from their far distance of the Valaryain doom as an example. These special shelters looked somewhat like castles. Yet, generations after her passing, they would be nothing more than ruins, after the Conquest of Aegon I Targaryen, and his sister-wives, Visenya & Rhaenys. >Polymath Genius: Unknown >Eidetic Memory: Unknown >Wisdom: 'She was the last of her royal house and royal family. The keeper of secrets, about a small blue world that her father, had dispatched visitors to, with their high intellect, and metallic dragons, or ships. (Humans would call them chariots, since they were still at a stage, not being fully developed in technology of their world yet. In modern human terms, they would call these visitors, Ancient Aliens, in Mother-ships and UFO’s. She also felt, that since these low in stature, puny human beings of this small world looked much like them, that perhaps they were humans, but of a higher intellectual humans. Thus in theory, it could be, from her wisdom and knowledge about these humans from a small blue world, far, far away, that those who survived the Valaryian Doom, decided to accept the term, Human as their species identification, though their species was actually Valaryian. But, since the Valaryian Doom, all technological highly advanced flying ships, and other technology, had been lost forever, and thus they were set back into what actual Humans would call, the Dark Ages. For Actual Humans, if they went through such a Catastrophic Event, they would consider it however, as being set back in the Stone Age... '>Investigation: Unknown >Interrogation: 'Unknown '>Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes: Unknown >Immense Human Strength: Unknown >Immense Human Speed: * Immense Human Durability~''' Unknown * '''Immense Human Stamina~''' Unknown * '''Immense Human Agility~''' Unknown * '''Immense Human Reflexes~'''Unknown, though she moves more swifter than Ser Gregor Clegane, in theory. * '''Immense Human Senses~''' Unknown * '''Immense Human Intelligence~''' Unknown * '''Immense Human Healing~''' Unknown *'''Immense Human Longevity~''' Unknown, though in actuality, though she didnt show her age, its rumored, she was either 300 years old, or 350 years old, which would have made her the longest living woman, in Westeros. '''>Intimidation: Unknown Weaknesses: Anti Dragon Weaponry; Stubbornness; Arrogant (Lessened for time); Limited Durability; Drowning >Superior Intellectual Enemies: The only enemy of this nature, would have been her Guardian, Lord Valdar, a Vizier to the King of the ancient city of Valaryia, her father. Decaptitation and/or Severe Spinal Damage Autophobia: '>Being of Superior Power: ' Though this is not documented, nor accounted for, it would most likely apply to anyone from another world, galaxy, or deep in the universe. However, there is no such records, of such beings ever having visited her world, prior to or after, the Great Valaryian Doom.